


Fatal Weakness

by Rukazaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tsukumoya Shinichi is willing to gloat about how much he knows of Izaya's weaknesses... (part of a longer fic, but for now posting only the prelude)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatal Weakness

  
(Prologue)  
 __  
\- 2 a.m. in a chatroom.  


  
**  
Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
Good evening, must be quite an occasion today if you sought me out at such a naughtily nocturnal hour.   
 **  
Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
Hmm? Orihara Izaya? What are his weaknesses? Haha… that’s quite an interesting subject you wish to know, Miss.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
Oh? Me? Of course, I know everything. You don’t have to worry about whether I know his weaknesses or not. I do know them of course.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
Just makes one wonder why someone is curious of such a man. Desire to know someone’s weaknesses is not an uncommon thing but due to his particular occupation, it makes me wonder what you’ll do with such information if I were to hand it to you.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
Ah, don’t worry. I make sure to honor the privacy of my clients and keep my information strictly confidential. You don’t have to worry about any leaks on your identity at all to the public.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
That you have chosen to ask about this specific individual's weaknesses, out of all people, fascinates me.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
Orihara Izaya is a man of many mysteries. For a man who loves to talk, and sometimes about himself, specifically his love for humans, he really does an astounding job at keeping a certain amount of distance from others.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
Perhaps it’s because he believes that as someone who loves humanity, he isn’t human. Or rather, he mustn’t become human. Like when Icarus flew too close to the sun god, he melted his wings and died, Orihara Izaya is a man who’s so full of himself that he might even believe he would harm the humans if he were to become too attached to one specifically.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
Though I believe that he is forgetful that he too is human, no matter how much he wishes to alter his DNA. The lesson of Icarus should be a mirror he should look at more often.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
Ah, sorry. I guess I do tend to get carried away. Haha.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
So yes. Regarding Orihara Izaya’s weaknesses… hmm? One more request? Alright. What is it?

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
Heiwajima Shizuo? You wish to know the weaknesses of that invincible man as well?

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
Ah, no, no. I do know his weaknesses too. I know things even that cocky information broker doesn’t know after all. If I wanted to, I’m sure I can prove that I can kill the infamous beast of Ikebukuro faster than that man. However, It’s just not in my nature to do so.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
I only deal with information, after all.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
So then. You wish to know both the weaknesses of Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo. …. I see.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
Normally I ask for my payment after I give half of my information, but you got me curious. I think I might have to ask for my payment in advance.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
Ah, no worries. Again. This is all strictly confidential. I’m someone who revels in information. After all, information is power. The more knowledge you have about someone, the more weaknesses you can unearth.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
Ah sorry, sorry. No need to be scared. But yes. Payment. It will be a simple payment really, I assure.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
I would like information in exchange for my services.

  
**Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
Yes, information for information.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
I would like to know… exactly what you plan to do with the information I plan to give you.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
Oh come now, don’t be shy. Again, I’m just curious.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
Is it for revenge? Jealousy? Out of spite or anger? Did one of them harm you or your family? Is it for justice? A personal crusade? I’m half excited to hear this answer yet partially skeptical of my own hopeful anxiety for something new.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
Surprise me.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
….

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
………………

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
……………………………………….

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
…. That’s it?

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
That’s all? For real?

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
…………..

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
…. I must say… you have stunned me with your answer. That was quite unexpected.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
I understand that the comiket deadlines are approaching Karisawa-san but…. for it to be a subject of doujinshi inspiration…

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
... Humans do surprise me now and then.

_  
\- End of excerpts from a late night chat session.  
_ (/end Prologue)

 


End file.
